


Sometimes

by lod



Category: Original Work, Persona 5
Genre: Love, Multi, Short One Shot, tagged a relationship but it can be any you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lod/pseuds/lod
Summary: I wrote this with a particular couple in mind, but I guess it works for any :)





	Sometimes

Sometimes, it’s enough for them simply to look at each other across the room, their eyes catching, sharing a private smile surrounded by their friends.

Sometimes, it’s enough for them to sit in silence, together but apart, one reading a novel perhaps, the other playing a game, comfortable in each other’s presence without the unnecessary interruption of words.

Sometimes, it’s enough for them to hold hands as they walk down the street, fingers interlaced, a thumb softly brushing against the back of a hand.

Sometimes, it’s enough for them to sit together on a picnic blanket, trading languid kisses as the afternoon drags on, chatting about nothing in particular, just to hear the other’s voice.

Sometimes, the only thing that’s enough is for them to rush home, giving mediocre excuses to friends who won’t believe a word of them anyway, to slip up the stairs discreetly, to push each other up against the wall and down against the couch and to press close, so close, as if they could become the same person if they only tried a bit harder, breathing each other’s air, winding fingers through hair and beneath shirts until nothing’s left in the world but them.

And every time, it’s enough, because it’s them and that’s all they’ll ever need, and the words echoing in their heads are always identical, always unique.

_ I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a particular couple in mind, but I guess it works for any :)


End file.
